Horror Movie
by Silvernight22
Summary: Maka leaves for a date and you're left alone with soul. Pizza and chick flick sounds fun but what happens when Soul decides he wants to watch a horror movie instead? (OC x Soul Eater Evans)
1. Alone Together

"Hey, Saya, where'd Maka go?" Soul asked curiously as he walked over to the couch I was currently occupying.

I glanced up at him, lowering the book I was reading so that I could see him better.

"Oh, she said she was going on a date with her father." I replied nonchalantly.

"What?! Why in the world would she do that?" Soul exclaimed then added, "She's always going on about how much she hates him and now she wants to go on a date with him?"

I laughed and chided gently, "Aren't you forgetting that we made a deal the other day when we were all playing basketball? I think it was something about how if Maka lost she would have to ask her dad out on a date?"

"Oh, yeah," Soul said slowly as the memory came flooding back to him. "I didn't think she'd actually follow through with it though…"

"Yeah, well that's Maka for you." I said as I placed down my book and stretched my back.

I glanced at the clock. It was a quarter after 5.

"Anyway, I guess it's just going to be you and me tonight." I said brightly, trying not to sound too nervous at the thought of being alone with him.

I didn't know why, but lately I've been feeling strange around him. My heart seemed to beat a little faster every time I see him. I get this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach just from hearing his voice. I feel like I should talk to him about it, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so.

It wasn't that I was scared or anything.

Well actually…

I guess it was.

You see, I've known Soul for as long as I could remember. Even before Maka and him became partners. He was the best friend that I could tell anything to. We understood each other on a level that was so deep that I would sometimes attach my soul wavelength to his without even meaning to.

If I admitted that I was having these feelings, I would be risking our entire relationship and I didn't think that was something I _could_ risk. I didn't know what I'd do without Soul in my life. It was just unimaginable.

"Oi, Saya!" Soul yelled, pulling me back from my reverie.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I asked you what we were going to do for dinner," Soul continued. "It's Maka's turn to cook but she's not here so what's the plan?"

I pondered for a while about this new predicament that Soul just presented.

"Well, seeing as you're always burning the food…" I started.

"Hey! I do not!" Soul interjected, defiantly.

I smirked and said, "Well it doesn't matter, we don't have any food for you to burn anyways. Maka was supposed to go grocery shopping today too."

"Geez, why did she have to choose today to go on a date?" Soul muttered with just a hint of annoyance behind his voice.

"Well, it doesn't matter now." I said cheerily, then asked, "How does pizza and a movie sound?"

Soul shrugged, "Fine by me."

"Alright then, you go order the pizza while I choose a movie." I said, getting up from the couch and making my way over to the DVD cabinet that was situated beside the television.

'Ah well, as long as I keep these feelings hidden from him, I'm sure everything will be just fine between us.' I thought as I watched the albino walk towards the phone, 'Besides, he probably already has feelings for Maka. I mean by becoming her weapons, he vowed to protect her and that's a vow you have to keep for the rest of your life. I guess all I can do right now, is continue to be his friend. After all, it'd be better this way for the both of us, wouldn't it?'


	2. A Horror Movie?

"No!" Soul stated firmly as soon as he saw the object in my hand, "We are _not_ watching another sob story! No way in hell!" Soul continued as he looked at the DVD I was holding up.

"But Soul!" I whined as I jabbed at the cover of the case, "It's Titanic, the greatest love tragedy of all time!"

"Yeah and do you remember what happened the last time we watched a sad movie?" Soul asked accusingly.

"Um…no…" I lied as I shifted my gaze away from his, uncomfortably.

"You used 10 boxes of tissues!" Soul exploded. "10!" he emphasized then incriminated further, "Not to mention you filled the entire room up with your garbage and I had to clean it all up because you couldn't even look at the TV without bursting into tears."

I looked at the floor guiltily.

It was true.

After watching Romeo and Juliet, I couldn't even sit on the living room couch without breaking down. It took about a week for me to settle down and both Soul and Maka vowed never to let me watch a tragedy ever again.

I sighed and said dejectedly, "Alright fine. You win. What do you want to watch?"

Soul smirked as he rummaged through the DVD collection. After a couple of seconds of shuffling, he produced a blood red DVD case.

My stomach turned just at the sight of cover.

"Please tell me that is NOT a horror movie." I begged, desperately.

"Yup!" Soul declared with an evil grin as he popped the DVD into the TV.

I groaned and asked despairingly, "Can we watch something else? Please?"

"Why you scared?" the albino teased as he plopped onto the couch.

"N-no…" I stuttered.

Soul arched an eyebrow. It was clear that he saw right through the blatant lie.

"Maybe…" I added truthfully.

Soul rolled his eyes as he proceeded to play the movie. Knowing there was nothing I could possibly say to change Soul's choice, I reluctantly sat down on the couch beside him.

'Let the horror begin.' I thought dryly.


	3. Uncool

A piercing scream echoed throughout the living room.

I cowered in fear as I snuck a peek at the screen from behind my hands. We weren't even 20 minutes into the movie and I had already spent the majority of the time admiring my palms.

This was so uncool.

Soul looked at me and sighed.

"Come on Saya! It's just a horror movie," the white haired boy said, exasperatedly. "It's not even that scary."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say," I answered hotly. "You're the one who chose it in the first place!"

Just then a loud, inhuman howl filled the room and I gave a startled jump, crashing into Soul in the process.

The warmth of his front seeped into my back as I trembled involuntarily from the shock I just experienced.

Soul sighed as he put his arm around me instinctively. I melted into his embrace and curled deeper into his side, trying desperately to get away from the gruesome images on the screen.

"This is so uncool." the albino muttered with annoyance.

_Even so… you make no attempts to move._

"Hey, Soul?" I asked timidly.

"What?" he growled as he looked towards me.

"Can I borrow your headband?" I asked, turning to face him.

Soul, looking a little dumbfounded, slid his infamous headband off and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I put it on my head and pulled it down so that it covered my eyes.

Soul scoffed at my unusual, but frantic, attempt to block off my sense of sight.

"Don't laugh, it's the best I got!" I retorted defensively as I sidled closer to the white-haired boy, settling back into his arm.

"This is so uncool." the weapon repeated, aggravation now evident in his voice.

_Even so… you don't push me away._

"Thanks Soul." I whispered as I snuggled deeper into his side and laid my head in the crook of his neck.

_Even so…you pull me closer. Why?_


	4. Pizza Delivery

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

The sudden knock at the door had me and Soul jumping apart from each other. We were nearing the part of the film with the most tension – the climax. Therefore, it was no surprise that I gave a startled yelp at the sound of the unexpected noise.

"Pizza Delivery!" a man yelled from the other side of the door.

I rejoiced at the prospect of being able to take a short break from all the anxiety created by the film.

"I'll get it!" I cried happily as the albino put the movie on pause. Pulling Soul's headband down to hang around my neck, I bounded towards the door, stumbling a bit in the dimness.

I quickly paid the young man and brought the warm box to the living room, placing it on the rectangular coffee table situated in front of the couch.

As soon as the box was opened, Soul immediately snagged 3 slices.

"Geez, relax! It's not like I'm Black Star or anything!" I said knowing full well that if it was said ninja, the pizza would probably be gone in the next 3 seconds.

"Sorry, force of habit." Soul said sheepishly through a mouth full of food.

I chuckled as I grabbed a slice and plopped back onto the couch. Soul resumed the movie and once again I was forced to submit back into a pitiful ball of fright.

Except this time, I had the comfort of pizza!


	5. Only You

Worst. Movie. Ever.

I stared at the credits, horror etched on my face. The macabre images of the previous minutes were engraved in my head.

I sunk deeper into the albino's side.

"Oi Saya!" Soul called, looking down at my recoiled form.

My mind had gone completely blank as I stared back at the soon-to-be death scythe, fear evident in my eyes.

The white-haired boy sighed and said, "If you're that scared, why didn't you cover your eyes?"

"Well I had to see in order to eat the pizza!" I retorted, regaining my composure as I gestured to the now empty cardboard box.

Soul shifted his weight slightly, causing me to fall against his chest.

It was then that I realized just how close I was to him during the movie. I scrambled to sit up properly and looked away, hoping he wouldn't hear my racing heartbeat or see the blush tinting my cheeks.

"Hey! I may have been scared but at least I finished the movie!" I said proudly then added unsurely, "I ought to get some credit for that shouldn't I?"

Soul smirked and said, "Of course."

"Good!" I said with a giant smile plastered on my face.

_Even so… I can't stop shaking _

I got up from the couch and was about to make my way over to retrieve the disc when Soul stopped me.

"Saya." Soul called softly.

"Yeah?" I inquired as I turned to face him.

"Come here." The albino commanded.

I did what I was told and was completely unprepared for what happened next. The white-haired boy wrapped his arms around me tightly as I stood there, mind frozen in shock. My body, however, reacted on its own accord and clung to Soul as if he was my life line.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" Soul whispered knowingly.

His breath tickled my ears.

He saw right through my lie once again. He always seemed to be able to read me like a book. I was as clear as glass to him.

I succumbed to his touch while tentatively pulling him closer. I loved the feeling he was giving me. Like magic, I forgot all my fears and worries.

In that moment there was only him.

_Me_ and him.

Nothing else mattered.

_Why was it only you who can make me feel this way? _

_Why was it only you who can make anything okay? _

_Why was it always only you? _


	6. Insomnia

The wind howled eerily outside my bedroom window. I lay on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. The disturbing images from the horror film ran through my mind, robbing me from sleep.

I rolled over on to my stomach and looked towards my night table for the umpteenth time. My alarm clock read 12:32AM.

I sighed restlessly.

_Creak. Creak. Creak. _

I bolted up from my bed and turned my head towards the sound. It was coming from outside my door. Scenes from the movie came flooding back to me as I thought of the possibility of a serial killer outside my room.

'Clam down Saya, it's probably just Maka coming back from her date.' I mentally thought, trying desperately to settle my clamoring nerves.

However, paranoia ate away at me and I finally decided to check out what could've made that noise.

Slowly and silently, I crept out of my room and down the hall. Maka's room was wide open, revealing a neatly made bed inside.

'So, it wasn't Maka.' I deduced internally. My heart sped up as I realized someone else had walked passed my room.

Immediately the image of a bloodthirsty zombie-vampire killer flashed across my brain. I struggled to contain the sound of my heavy breathing as I edged closer to the door that separated the bedrooms from the living room and kitchen.

I touched the doorknob hesitantly and pressed my ear to the door.

I could hear the gentle drone of the fridge from the other side, along with the sounds of someone rummaging through cutlery.

'Oh no…' I thought despairingly, 'he's heading for the knives! He's going to butcher me alive!'

I could feel the panic rising from inside of me. My grip on the doorknob tightened as I tried to quell my nerves. I prepared myself mentally and physically for what I'd find on the other side.

With a burst of spontaneity and a whole lot of courage, I thrust the door open and braced for impact.


	7. Arguments and Confessions

It took me a while to realize that my eyes were squeezed shut. I forced them open slowly and blinked owlishly.

I processed the scene in front of me with a hazy mind.

Soul stood at the counter staring at me like I was crazy. In his hand was a spoon – not a knife – and a bowl of strawberry pudding that I had bought from the supermarket a couple of days ago.

I stood there with my head tilted to the right and regarded the white-haired boy with a puzzled expression.

"You're not a zombie." I stated stupidly.

Soul looked at me like I had seriously lost my marbles.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said disgruntledly, "Have you gone insane?"

"No, I'm just paranoid." I mumbled truthfully as I slowly realized how retarded I looked.

Soul scoffed and muttered irritably, "You're so uncool."

I pretended not to hear what he said and quickly changed the topic.

"Where's Maka?" I asked curiously.

Soul shrugged and said, "Probably still out on her date."

I sighed and said compassionately, "Wow, I feel bad for her. Knowing her dad, he probably dragged her off to some hostess club and seeing as how Blair's not back from Chupa Kyapras1 yet, I have good feeling they'd be there."

"Well, that's her problem for actually agreeing to go on a date with her perverted dad." Soul said indifferently.

"Yeah, Maka can be quite stubborn at times." I said while I made my way over to the fridge and grabbed a mango pudding.

"What are you doing up so late, anyway?" Soul asked suddenly.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't sleep." I responded remorsefully as I grabbed a spoon and joined the albino at the kitchen counter.

"Don't tell me it's because of that stupid horror movie we watched." The weapon groaned.

"What else would it be?" I said as I plopped a spoonful of the dessert in my mouth, savouring the taste of the tropical fruit.

Soul sighed exasperatedly and said, "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

That threw me off guard. The way he said it made me feel like a helpless little kid, and trust me, I am SO DONE with being helpless.

"Who said you had to do anything in the first place?" I said defensively, "It's not like I'm your responsibility or anything. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be worrying about Maka instead?"

"What do you mean you're not my responsibility? And what does Maka have to do with this?" Soul questioned, loudly.

Shit. I said too much.

"Never mind," I said softly, "Just drop it."

"No," Soul said firmly. "You've been acting strange this entire week and that is really uncool. You're going to tell me what's up now, whether you like it or not."

Crap. How am I going to get out of this one? I racked my brain for anything useful to say but came up empty handed.

"Ugh!" I groaned agitatedly, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't decided to come down for a midnight snack then all this wouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean all this wouldn't have happened? What the hell happened anyway? And how is this, my fault?" Soul exploded.

"If you didn't treat me like a helpless, little kid than I would've never gotten all defensive!" I shouted.

"Yeah well if you didn't _act_ like a child, then I would've never treated you like one." He yelled right back.

"Ok, well if you hadn't shown me that stupid horror movie, I would've never had to act so scared and childish." I retorted.

"Alright, well if you hadn't chosen a sob story in the first place, I would've never had to choose a horror movie." The albino countered.

"Yeah well if Maka hadn't gone on a date today then we would've never had to choose any movie and I would've never had to be stuck with you. Therefore, I would've never had to try so hard to hide my feelings from you. Hence, I would've never had to act so weird around you. So in the end, it's all Maka's fault!" I screamed at him.

Soul was silent as he tried to process what I had just vented. I breathed heavily, as I tried to calm my anger and nerves.

'Great, now look what happened. My worst fear came true. I just destroyed my friendship with Soul and I didn't even have to admit that I liked him to do it. Way to go, Saya.' I thought dryly as I shovelled mouthfuls of pudding in an attempt to ignore the pain.

For some reason the pudding didn't taste as sweet as it was a couple minutes ago.

I tried desperately to hold back the hot tears that were building in my eyes. Could this night get any worse?

"What do you mean by feelings?" Soul asked.

Oh, well scratch that, it just did.

"What a mess." I said quietly as I looked over at the albino. I pondered on how I should approach this situation without creating even more mayhem.

"Alright, look," I said slowly, carefully choosing my words. "For the past few weeks, I've been feeling kind of… weird around you. Nothing really much has changed, I can still joke around and talk about pointless things, and you know just basically be myself around you. The only thing that's different is my reaction towards you."

Soul looked at me confusion evident in his features.

"When I see you," I elaborated, "my heart beats a mile a minute. When I hear your voice, I get this really strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. At first, I thought I was just going through a phase, but now… I'm not so sure anymore…"

I trailed off and fixed my gaze on my half eaten pudding. What I said next completely threw me off guard and I'm sure it had the weapon totally shocked as well.

"Soul," I said quietly, "I think I might be falling in love with you."

I knew that, with that one sentence, I had just risked my entire relationship with Soul. But, he was the one who wanted to know what was happening and I would rather tell him the truth than lie to him.

Silence followed the confession as I continued to stare at my tropical dessert.

I had nothing else to say. All the questions he had should be answered with that one proclamation: why I've been acting weird, why I brought Maka into it, and of course why this was all his fault.

"You're an idiot." Soul said finally.

"Why?" I grimaced, "Because I said I love you? Because I admitted it, when you clearly like Maka instead? Because I ruined our friendship?"

"No," He answered softly, "you're an idiot for not saying you loved me sooner, you're an idiot for thinking I'd like Maka instead of you, and you're an idiot for taking such a reckless risk with our friendship. But to be honest, I think it's pretty cool that you did all that."

It took me a while to process what he said and when I did, I cursed myself for being delusional at a time like this.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, disbelieving what I just heard. "But I thought… Didn't you… Maka… Wait what?"

"Maka may be my partner, and it may be my job to protect her but that doesn't mean I love her. Don't get me wrong, she's an amazing friend, but she's not you."

I stared up at the albino, trying desperately to make sense of his words.

"You like me?" I asked slowly and hesitantly.

"No," Soul said as my heart dropped and I mentally slapped myself for misunderstanding his words.

"Oh…" I said dejectedly as I looked away embarrassingly.

Soul sighed and gently grabbed my chin tilting it towards him.

"No," Soul repeated, "I don't _like _you," he said slowly as he leaned in towards my face, "I _love_ you," he stated against my lips and then his mouth was covering mine in a gentle but longing kiss.

He tasted like strawberries and I couldn't help but pull him closer. He licked my lower lip, begging for entrance which I gladly granted. Our tongues intertwined in a complicated yet heated dance. His scent was intoxicating and I found myself weaving my hands into his soft snowy locks. His arms circled around my waist bringing me towards him. In that moment, I felt the whole world fall away – literally.


	8. Soul Room

Not wanting to break the kiss, but desperately in need of air, I pulled away and was surprised to find myself in a place that I haven't been to in ages.

"How did I get here?" I asked woozily, my mind still hazy from our previous intimate act. I looked around the familiar room trying to remember the last time I was here.

The checkered floors were still the same black and white colors and the grand piano, along with the old record player still stood in their respective places.

"Well, obviously we're performing a soul resonance without even knowing it… again." Soul replied as I looked towards him.

I noticed that he was no longer wearing the shorts and tee-shirt that acted as his pajamas. Instead, he had on a pinstriped suit with matching dress pants as well as a red collared shirt underneath topped with a nice black tie. I glanced down and saw that my attire was completely different as well. In place of my night gown, I had on a long, simple black dress. A vibrant green necklace hung near my collar bone bringing out my emerald orbs.

I used to find myself coming to this room quite frequently in the past. However, lately, I realized that I haven't been visiting as often.

I laughed and said, "Wow, I haven't been here in forever."

"Yeah and whose fault do you think that is?" Soul accused.

I smiled sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry," I said bashfully, "I needed some time to straighten out my feelings."

Soul smirked and said, "It took you long enough."

"Yeah, well, if you would've just admitted that you liked me, I probably wouldn't have had to take so long." I countered, crossing my arms defiantly.

"Well, if you didn't act so weird around me, I probably would've told you." Soul retorted arrogantly as he stuck his head in my face, trying to intimidate me.

"Well if you didn't make me feel so weird around you, I wouldn't have had to act so weird." I retaliated as I leaned closer to the albino. Two can play at this game.

"Well, if you didn't like me, then you wouldn't have had to feel weird around me now, would you?" Soul said deviously.

Crap. He got me there.

"Yeah, well…" I started, racking my brain for something – anything – to say.

Soul peered at me expectantly.

"Um…well..." I continued, brows furrowing in concentration.

"Yeah?" Soul asked anxiously as he leaned in closer, ears cocked in waiting.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" I yelled with a hint of annoyance as I uncrossed my arms and slung them around his neck.

The weapon grinned victoriously and obliged as his lips met mine once more in a passionately, deep kiss; one with more fervor than the last.

Once again I found my hands in his hair as our tongues wrestled for dominance. Soul's arm snaked around my waist, drawing me closer to his warm chest. The silky material of my midnight black dress provided a cool sensation that contrasted perfectly with the hot kiss.

I groaned in irritation as his tongue forced mine down but found myself moaning in contentment at the feel of his appendage caressing my mouth. He explored every inch of my aperture leaving nothing untouched.

Tired of him having all the fun, I shoved his tongue back into his mouth as I plunged my own into his warm cavern. Now it was his turn to groan as my tongue stroked the inside of his mouth gently. I made sure to leave no territory unmarked as my tongue continued its ministrations.

It was only when I felt my oxygen-deprived lungs giving way that I broke the kiss reluctantly. Our heavy breathing filled the silent room as I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck. His hands found their way to the small as my back as he pushed me closer to him.

"I love you." I breathed softly.

"I know." Soul said quietly as he laid his head on top of mine.

Without warning, the record player began to play a slow and graceful waltz.

Soul smirked and whisked me away into an elegant yet complex dance. I prayed that I wouldn't mess up this beautiful moment as the albino led me in a series of twists and turns.

Everyone knew that I was a total klutz but to my surprise, I didn't falter.

Not once.

The music spoke to my soul as we moved fluidly across the floor.

I observed the photographs that hung on the walls around me. To my astonishment, the pictures were all ones that I recognized. I've seen them in my own head a million times.

I smiled as a thought came to my mind.

"I have something I want to show you." I said as the weapon led me into a twirl.

"Yeah," Soul asked, "and what might that be?"

"It's in my room." I said as I pointed at the black doors that linked our soul rooms together.

The albino paused then asked, "Are you sure you want to show me?"

I felt a surge of endearment at the thought that Soul cared about me enough to respect my privacy. It wasn't that he had never been there or anything. As a matter of fact he's been there almost as many times as I've been in his soul room. It was just that this time, it was different. After all, a person's soul room was where they kept _all_ their secrets – including their deepest, darkest ones.

I nodded as I took Soul's hand and guided him towards the door.

"You showed me yours. So, I think it's only fair that I show you mine too." I said then added quietly, "Besides, you need to know."

"I need to know what?" Soul asked curiously.

"You need to know about me." I said as I took a deep breath and pushed open the large double doors.

_…Everything about me._


	9. Memories

My soul room wasn't anything special. Actually, it was quite bland. The walls were painted black and the floor was a creamy white. In the middle of the room, an old movie projector stood on a small mahogany coffee table with two leather chairs flanking its side. Beneath the table was a box of neatly organized film rolls.

I made my way over to the old film projector and turned it on.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" I asked Soul as sat down on one of the leather seats.

"Yeah." the albino replied slowly, not really sure where this was going.

An image of a young girl huddling under a large oak tree focused itself onto the white projector screen that was mounted on the dark wall.

"I was crying." I said as I stared at the picture.

"Yeah, you were really uncool back then." Soul scoffed.

"I guess I was," I replied absentmindedly then added firmly, "But that wasn't by choice. It was like I couldn't do anything right back then. I got picked on constantly because I didn't know how to stand up for myself."

As if the movie projector could read my mind, it re-winded to an earlier episode. A group of boys were shown bullying the girl that was previously shown. Her face was littered with bumps, bruises and dirt as the boys continued to kick her around.

"The only person who gave a damn was my brother." I said as the film continued to roll.

A figure entered the scene and immediately launched into action, fighting off the offenders. As the boys ran off, the figure knelt to tend to the young girl. Slowly, the image came into clearer focus and we could see that the hero had black hair with 3 white strips on the left half.

"Whoa, hang on a second, Kid's your brother?" Soul asked bewildered.

"Well, sort of." I responded cautiously.

"Wait, wait!" Soul exclaimed, "If Kid is your brother, than that means that Lord Death is your father?!"

"Yes, but it's a little more complicated than that…" I trailed off as Soul continued to interrogate.

"Wait so if your dad was the almighty Lord Death why didn't you use that to your advantage?" the albino continued relentlessly.

"Ugh! God dammit! Can you just shut up and let me explain?!" I vociferated, aggravation lacing my voice.

"Right, sorry." Soul apologized then clamped his mouth shut.

"Anyway, as I was saying," I continued, "I was constantly victimized and because I had no backbone the torture continued. I was different in the sense that I didn't have a family. Or at least that's what we wanted everyone to believe. To understand why my father did what he did we have to go way back to the day he found me, or rather, I found him."

The film took a couple of minutes to re-wind but eventually stopped at an image of a bundled up baby placed neatly inside a straw woven basket that was situated at the front steps of the prestigious looking Death Weapons Meister Academy. The cold night air carried the sounds of baby's cries as the crescent moon shone down on the basket. A human looking Sid Barrett came out from the front doors and glanced at the foreign object. He surveyed the area and after a moment's hesitation, picked up the bundle and disappeared into the building.

"Now, obviously I don't remember any of this happening, but from what my father told me, this was the best I could come up with." I stated as the screen showed Lord Death's room with the bundle in Sid's arms. Lord Death's contemplating face showed that he was in deep thought on what to do with the present situation.

"Father thought it would be dangerous to reveal me as his adopted daughter." I continued, as the two figures on the screen conversed, "I would be made an easy target for the enemies due to the fact that I didn't have any special powers. So as a result, I was deemed an orphan child. Only a selected few knew that the death reaper was my surrogate father. To the rest of the world I was just the castaway girl who was living with Death the Kid."

The film fast-forwarded to depict a shot of two toddlers playing together.

"Yeah Kid was obsessed with symmetry, even as a child." I laughed as I watched the image pan to the neat rooms of the house.

"That guy has some serious OCD problems." Soul retorted.

"Well, his OCD problems helped make us a great housekeeping team." I said, "He would do all the cleaning and folding, while I did the messier jobs such as cooking and washing the laundry."

The screen flipped through clips of the house work that Kid and I used to do as we got older.

"If you and Kid were such a good team why did you leave?" Soul asked.

"Because I met you." I replied simply.

Just like magic, the projector once again fast forwarded to the scene of the girl crying under the tree. A white haired boy approached the scene as the child glanced at the intruder.

"You were the first person outside of my family to care." I said as the white-haired boy in the film held out his hand, "You showed me that I was in charge of my life. Even though I was unwanted by my own parents, even though I was constantly picked on, even though I felt like the whole world was against me, you gave me your hand and you pulled me onto my feet. Your confidence drove me and it gave me the courage to face my fears. After meeting, you I changed from being a helpless little girl to someone who stood up for what she believed in."

The projector showed pictures of all the times me and Soul hung out from that day and onwards. A couple were the same ones that hung in the albino's soul room.

"And everything just went uphill from there." I explained, "I became less shy and lot happier. I made friends who believed in me and I found people who I could count on."

The film rolled to show more pictures of the staff and students of the academy: Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Spirit Albarn, Stein, Ox, Kilik, Kim.

"The change I went through didn't go unnoticed." I continued, "Both father and Kid thought it was best that I spend more time with you because, the truth is, the more you rubbed off on me, the more open I became. I got lucky that Maka became your Meister. The fact that Maka's dad was my father's death scythe was an added bonus. So in the end, it all worked out."

The film continued to play all the happy memories in my life as I watched the screen silently.

"So now you know my life story. Boring I know. Sorry that you had to sit through all this crap but it's important that you know everything about me before… well I guess before we go further in this relationship." I said awkwardly as I glanced beside me at the albino.

The weapon was staring intently at the screen processing all the information that was just presented to him.

I may have been more confident than I was before but that doesn't mean that I had no insecurities. The feeling of being unwanted came creeping back to me as I sat anxiously waiting for his rejection.

'What were you thinking Saya? Did you expect him to love you after you showed him your whole biography? You should've just stayed silent. Even your parents didn't want you. What makes you think Soul would? You're useless and helpless just as you always were.' My brain scolded mentally.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over me, pulling me from my self-degrading thoughts.

I looked up to see Soul staring intensely at me – almost glaring.

I jumped in surprise as I sprang off the leather chair and took a step away from him.

"Soul?" I asked hesitantly under his heated gaze as I looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't." the albino said venom dripping from his voice.

I recoiled as if his words physically stabbed me.

"Sorry," I began as I looked down guiltily, "I didn't mean to – "

"Don't." Soul interjected as he placed his thumb and index finger under my chin, bringing my eyes up to face his.

My golden eyes locked on to his crimson orbs.

"Don't," Soul repeated softly, "Don't you ever say that about yourself again. You're not unwanted, you're not useless, and you're definitely not helpless."

"How did you hear that?" I asked baffled.

"We're doing a soul resonance, remember?" Soul chided gently.

"Oh, right." I said stupidly then added, "It's true though. I am helpless. Did you not see me cower in fear from that horror movie we watched?"

"Everyone has fears. That's what makes them human." Soul said simply, "Just because you were scared, doesn't make you helpless. To be honest, you're the most stubborn person I've ever met."

"Really? I thought that was Maka." I laughed.

"Yeah, well Maka wasn't the one who so stubbornly refused to communicate her feelings." The weapon stated matter-of-factly.

I blushed at the reminder then said unsurely, "So does this mean that you're OK with dating me?" then gestured to the projector screen, "Even after watching all that?"

"I'm not OK," Soul responded.

"Oh…" I said dejectedly as I looked away embarrassed.

Soul sighed and muttered, "You really need to start catching on."

The albino leaned towards me

"I'm not OK with dating you," he repeated, "I'm more than OK."

For the third time that night, his lips captured mine. It was an innocent and soft kiss but that wasn't enough. Needing to feel more of him, I grabbed his neck pulling him closer as he held my waist. Our bodies molded into one and he coaxed my tongue out to play.

I was drunk on his scent. Nothing else mattered anymore. I felt the floor cave in as I intoxicated myself with his essence. Once again the world spun and fell away as I clung on to the albino for dear life.


	10. A Love-Hate Relationship

The black walls of my soul room washed away only to be replaced with the familiar enclosure of the kitchen.

I broke the kiss and smiled as I realized we were brought back to reality. I glanced at the counter and saw that we still haven't finished our pudding.

"I'll race you." I said as I pointed at the half eaten pudding.

"You're on." Soul replied as we competed to finish the desert.

"Loser does the dishes for a week." I said through a mouthful of mango pudding.

"Fine," the albino mumbled with a face stuffed with strawberry pudding, then added, "Winner gets the chocolate pudding."

"Fine." I responded as I shovelled spoonful after spoonful of the dessert.

'Just one more spoonful…' I thought excitedly as I sped to shove it in my mouth.

Without warning, Soul leaned in towards my ear. I felt his breath fanning my neck as my body involuntarily responded to his actions.

I paused as a shiver ran down my spine at his nearness. I could feel the warmth of his side envelop me as he drew closer.

The albino shovelled the last of the pudding into his mouth and smirked against my ear.

"I win." He breathed into my neck as my brain frantically tried to process his words.

"That was a dirty trick!" I whined as my mind rebooted and I threw the weapon a death glare.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war." Soul replied smartly.

"Fuck you." I hissed as I gulped down the last of my pudding.

"Yeah, I love you too." Soul laughed.

Just then an evil thought occurred to me. I smiled devilishly as I made a beeline towards the fridge. Before Soul even knew what was going on, I dug my spoon into the brown chocolate pudding and shoved it in my mouth.

"Now look who's cheating." Soul said as he tried to wrestle the container away from me.

"Hey, all's fair in love and war." I mimicked as I profusely shoveled out the pudding before Soul dug his spoon in it as well.

"It's already half finished!" Soul accused then glared at me, "I hate you."

"Yeah, I love you too!" I chuckled as I playfully nudged my head into the crook of his shoulder.

Yup, this was definitely a love hate relationship.


	11. Boyfriends and Girlfriends

"It's dark." I said bluntly as I stared at the long corridor that led to our rooms. For some reason it seemed longer and darker than I remembered.

"Yeah, and?" Soul said as he proceeded down the hallway, completely unfazed by the foreboding blackness.

I stumbled along in the dimness and reached out to grab his shirt.

Soul looked back at me with a raise eyebrow.

"What?" I asked trembling a bit as the darkness swallowed us.

Soul smirked and shook his head as he continued to his room with me following closely behind.

As we entered the safety of his chamber, I immediately went over to his nightstand to turn on the lamp. Just like that, the fear and anxiety I felt in the corridor disappeared.

I sat on his bed and looked around at his surprisingly neat room.

It wasn't until I felt the bed sag due to extra weight that I realized Soul had lain down on his bed. I glanced down at him and our eyes connected.

Golden clashed with red as I held his gaze.

In his crimson orbs I saw a mix of emotions mostly consisting of annoyance with a hint of kindness and something else – something new. It took me a while to realize that the new emotion was the same one that I hid from him every day. Well at least, one that I used to hide from him every day.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked abruptly.

"Huh?" I asked as I cursed myself for spacing out, "Oh um… no reason…"

Soul cocked an eyebrow at me obviously not buying my response.

Thinking fast, I flopped down beside him and pressed my body against his sides. I felt the albino tense at this unexpected gesture.

"It's cold in my room." I mumbled childishly as I snuggled deeper into the newfound warmth.

Soul slowly relaxed and hesitantly put his arms around me.

We laid in silence like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Just then, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Soul?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" the white-haired boy replied lazily.

"Does this mean that you're my boyfriend now?" I asked stupidly as I tried to grasp this new concept.

The weapon rolled his eyes at me and sighed.

"If I wasn't your boyfriend, I don't think I'd let you lie here in bed with me." Soul responded smartly.

"Well technically, if we were like best friends, I think this could be passable." I retorted slyly.

"I don't think you would cling to your best friend like this…" Soul said questionably.

"Well friends hug each other all the time." I reasoned.

The albino heaved a sigh of aggravation then propped his head up with his arm.

I stared up at him a curious glint flashing across my yellow eyes.

"Alright, well if you weren't my girlfriend, and I wasn't your boyfriend, then I'm not so sure that I would be able to do this." Soul said softly before he leaned in and captured my lips in a sweet and gentle kiss.

My hands automatically locked around his neck pulling him roughly towards me. Soul's arm gave way at this unrefined gesture and he fell. The heat radiating from his body was addicting. I pulled him closer, familiarizing myself with the gentle pressure he was exerting on my front.

His tongue snaked out of his mouth as he licked my lower lips. Feeling stubborn, I clamped my mouth shut and smirked into the kiss.

The albino growled with annoyance as I continued to decline his request.

Using a different approach, Soul slid his arms around my sides before wounding them around me. His fingers drew circles on the small of my back as I tried desperately to keep my determination solid.

However, the weapon was relentless. His mouth began to explore other regions as he trailed a line of kisses across my chin and down my neck.

My breath hitched as he hit my sweet spot.

The white haired boy glanced up at me with a wicked smile before he attacked. His lips expertly nipped and sucked at my neck as I hopelessly tried to control my breathing.

I was fighting a losing battle and before I knew it, he had me eliciting moans of pleasure.

Soul took this chance and covered my opened mouth with his. Our tongues tangled together as I fisted my hands into his silvery-white hair and pulled his head closer to mine.

I couldn't get enough of him.

His taste.

His scent.

His touch.

It was inflaming.

My lungs were about to burst as I finally pulled away. Gasping for air, I smiled drunkenly up at the albino.

"Wow." I panted, staggeringly.

Soul grinned cockily at me then rolled onto his back, chest heaving with the previous exertion.

"Does that answer your question?" the albino said breathily.

"Definitely." I replied heavily.

"Good." Soul responded as I slid closer to him and burrowed myself into his side.

The albino shifted his weight as he reached over me to turn off the lamp.

I snuggled deeper into my boyfriend's warm chest and he responded by wrapping a protective arm around me.

My eyelids felt heavy as I slowly sank into oblivion, letting the shrouding darkness encompass me.

Unconsciously, I cuddled further into Soul as a smile of contentment graced my features. The weapon's reaction was instantaneous as he pulled me closer into his warm embrace.

The familiar feeling of sleep finally took me, chasing away the last coherent thought that occupied my brain.

_How the hell did I get so lucky?_


	12. Extended Ending - Pay Up

It was about 3 in the morning when the front door creaked opened. A tired looking Maka stepped into the dimly lit apartment unit.

'Worst. Date. Ever.' The young girl thought as she trudged passed the living room.

From out of the corner of her eye, a mundane object caught her attention, causing her to pause.

Maka picked up the DVD case and stared at it in wonder.

"Huh, The Walking Dead." She read as she looked at the gory cover.

'I said no sob stories, not scare her out of her wits. Jesus, Soul, what are you thinking?' Maka mentally scolded as she placed the DVD back into its respective cabinet and continued on her way to her room

Just as Maka was going to retire into her chamber, she realized that Saya's bedroom door was wide open.

Curiously, the ash-blonde haired girl peered into the room, only to find that the aforementioned female was nowhere to be found.

Puzzled by this predicament, Maka decided to go find Soul and interrogate him.

"Oh…" the meister breathed as she pushed opened the door to the albino's chamber.

There, lying in Soul's bed was Saya, curled up against the weapon, sound asleep. The albino had his arms safely wrapped around her, creating a barrier between them and the outside world.

"Well, that sure took you guys long enough." Maka chuckled as she gently closed the door behind her and made towards the phone.

"Hello Tsubaki? Sorry for calling at this hour but is Black Star there?" the technician asked politely.

A pause.

"Yeah, Black Star, you owe me 20 bucks. Pay up."


End file.
